


Their frail deeds might have danced

by middlemarch



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle of Scarif, Death, F/M, Love, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Jyn was not disappointed. He had come back and she had not had that before.





	Their frail deeds might have danced

Cassian was going to die on Scarif, Jyn knew that more than she knew anything. More than her name, the design on her palm, the ways her dreams were always filled with tears, she felt his death as she held him in her arms, the sand damp beneath them. He had fought to come back to her. It was worth everything to her, that he had tried and that he had succeeded, the blood staining his side, darkness gathering in his dark eyes. She could hardly find any despair in her own end because she had him now, his heart beating, more and more slowly, against hers. There was only this embrace, the first of its kind and the last, the feeling of his spirit in his flesh, something that could never fail trapped within something that collapsed. His breath was soft in her ear and she heard how he was in a little pain. How he strained to stay with her.

“I’ll find you,” he said. In the Force or the encroaching, devouring dark or the Light that was both. In the heaven Saw Gerrera had spoken of, Baze’s desert Paradise of dates and breezes, night-flowering grey jessamines. _In time or out of it_ , she heard him promise. He would not abandon her.

“I won’t let you go, I won’t,” she whispered, holding him closer, closest. Feeling him relax against her, his body so weak, beyond repair. She held him and felt his hand at her head, touching her with the greatest tenderness. When the light came and the sea, she held him still. She kept her promise and he kept his.

**Author's Note:**

> More angsty Jyn/Cassian final scene nonsense. Title still from Dylan Thomas 'Do not go gentle." Do yourself a favor and go read some Dylan Thomas.


End file.
